


IAWOITE - Chapter 9

by mggislife2789



Series: It All Works Out In The End [9]
Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M, First Time Topping, Topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

As you walked up the stairs to his apartment, with an overnight bag in hand, you wondered if you were just reading into things where it meant nothing, or if Spencer had been thinking about being with you too. Granted, you’d only been seeing each other for six weeks, but you were falling for him and on more than one occasion, you thought about being with him. 

You knocked on the door, waiting with bated breath for Spencer to answer. “Hey,” you breathed.

“Hey,” he said back, the look on his face telling you exactly what he was thinking. 

Walking in the door and slamming it behind you, you dropped your bag at his feet and jumped into his arms. You crushed your mouth into his, biting his lower lip as he nearly tripped backwards and onto the couch. While he maneuvered you both down to the seat, with you still in his lap, you traced your tongue over his lips, gently nibbling along the way. Up until now, you’d had quite a few make-out sessions, but this was an all together different thing. This wasn’t an isolated incident, this was a lead up.

Spencer pushed himself backward so that he was lying down on the couch and you were straddling him. “I’m so glad you were thinking what I was thinking,” you muttered as you continued to to lick and suck at his jawline. The sound of your heavy breathing was all you could hear. He laughed, nibbling from the base of your chin to the dip between your breasts, desperate to free them from the confines of your bra.

“I’ve been thinking about this for weeks,” he said as he pulled your sweatshirt off over your head. “I just didn’t want you to think that I was moving too fast and this was all I wanted, so I made myself wait.” You smiled against his mouth as you pulled off your silk camisole. As you let it drape off your arm and down to the floor, you watched as Spencer cupped your breasts in his hands.

“You’re so beautiful,” he muttered against your skin as he kneaded the sensitive flesh. Reaching behind him, you pulled his shirt off, wanting to get as close to him as humanly possibly.

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome,” you muttered, attempting to move yourself underneath him.

“Can we stay like this?” he asked, referring to you being on top. “I can see all of you this way.”

Your breath caught in your throat at the thought. Normally, you were pretty insistent about having sex with the lights off and in missionary - being on top meant exactly that, he would be able to see everything and that made you vulnerable. However, unlike with your ex, who you never felt that comfortable in front of, with Spencer it wasn’t an imposition. “Okay,” you breathed.

In this all new position, you had to make up a new routine, so you traveled down his chest, planting kisses all his stomach and waistline before removing his jeans and boxers from his lanky legs. You made sure to tease his cock, which had sprung forth from his boxers, on your way back up to his mouth.

“I’m normally not on top,” you said, kissing a sensitive spot underneath his chin. “so I may not know what I’m doing here. Let me know if I’m doing something that’s making you uncomfortable.”

“I will,” he replied, “you’ve never been on top, though?”

You shook your head. “No, I don’t like people looking at me. I’m no model.”

“You’re beautiful just as you are.”

It was the first time someone had said something like that to you and you had believed it. You pushed yourself up from the couch and let your silky shorts slide down your legs, leaving you in only a red lace thong. It had been an impulse buy and you loved the way it felt.

Spencer swallowed hard - your sex directly in his line of vision. He grabbed your hand and coaxed you forward a step, at which point he kissed you through the lace. You rested your hand on his head as he slipped one finger between your folds, feeling your slickness. “You really are beautiful,” he muttered, as he pulled the lace down your legs. “I hope you know how much I mean that.”

Now fully vulnerable before him, you climbed on top, straddling his hips with a leg on either side. “I wouldn’t have a few years ago,” you breathed into him, “but I do believe you. And thank you, you make me feel pretty.”

He smiled into you as he took your head in his hands, lowering down to the couch once more. Between you, you moved your hand, finding his length and positioning it at your entrance. You slid him back and forth against the slickness that had already formed, desperate for him, yet not wanting to move too fast. After watching his face contort at your touch, you sheathed him inside you, surprised at the fullness you felt from this angle. “Oh god, Spence,” you moaned.

Spencer responded by grabbing at your hips and moving you up and down on top of him. Eventually, you took over the movements yourself and moved his hands to your breasts, motioning for him to squeeze them. Gently, he pulled at your nipples, sending a jolt of pleasure down to your core, causing you to tighten around his cock.

As you continued your pattern, you took in the contortions of Spencer’s face as his mouth hung open in ecstasy. “Y/N...fuck...” he groaned.

You had no idea what came over you. You told him the truth when you said you weren’t used to being on top, but he did make you feel beautiful and you felt the need to be demanding. “Look,” you forced yourself to say. He opened his eyes, wondering what you were referring to.

More confidently this time, you spoke, “Look down and watch as you slide in and out of me.” As his eyes grew darker, he grunted, doing as you asked. You started to tighten around him again, but this time he was with you, his choked cries alerting you to his need for release as well. Quickly, you picked up the pace, moving up and down as fast as you could until you started to shake. As the tremors rolled through you, he pulled your head down to crash his lips into yours, falling over the brink himself seconds later.

After a few moments of recovery, you moved your hands up his sweaty chest to his hair, where they tangled in his luscious light brown locks. He started to smile. “I thought you said you didn’t like people looking at you like that?” he said, referring to what you said in the heat of the moment.

You gently bit his bottom lip again. “You’re not just people. You’re you. I guess I don’t mind as much anymore.”

He maneuvered you in front of him, grabbing a blanket to place atop you both. Within minutes, you were both asleep, more content than you’d ever been before.


End file.
